(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a pneumatic tire directed at the cornering stability of passenger cars. In particular, the invention is to provide outercomes of development with respect to effects of the sectional profile and various dimensions of tire upon the cornering stability thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, as a tire achieves higher performance, the rigidity of a belt is increased through the addition of a reinforcing member such as a layer, a cap, etc. onto the belt to enhance durability in high speed running. Thus, the research group including the inventors of this application disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 708,476 filed on Mar. 5, 1985 that the deformation of the belt is limited under application of a slip angle (hereinafter abbreviated as SA), from the standpoint of the cornering stability, the lateral force (cornering force, in its turn, cornering power) becomes larger at a small steering angle range, and the cornering stability is increased while the slip angle is increased to the intermediate angle.
However, when the CP is increased in such a way, the CF earlier reaches its ceiling upon application of a large SA, so that a rapid CF change is caused at the operation course from the intermediate steering angle to the large steering angle to make the behavior of the vehicle unstable during running.